Communication Breakdown
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED! COMPLETE! There comes a point in every Agents life when they have to go through it and for Mulder and Scully it's that time again. Thats right it's a Team Building Seminar... Chapter 8 NOW UP! Myers/Harp guest starring...
1. Chapter 1

**Communication Breakdown**

**By**

**The X-filer**

**--**

There comes a point in every Agents life when a certain time of the year comes around… and for a lot of Agents, this was that time. Mulder sat in his chair and swivelled slowly, looking at the paper he held in his hand.

'_Oh, I can already see Scully's face' _He thought as Scully walked through the door. Mulder stopped swivelling and looked at her as she placed her bag down.

"Sorry I am so late, I got held up at…" She looked at him "…What?" Mulder just shrugged

"Oh, nothing?" he replied looking down. Scully noticed he was holding a piece of paper.

"Mulder what have you got in your hand?" Mulder shrugged again

"Nothing" Scully gave him a raised eyebrow before walking over and snatching the paper. Mulder stood up "You don't want to…"

"Team building seminar? Again?! We only went to that a few months ago?" Mulder shook his head.

"No actually, it was exactly a year ago" Scully groaned

"Mulder why do we get stuck with this? Don't they know our people skills are fine?…"

"Scully there's…"

"Yeah I know, there's more right?" Mulder looked at her wide eyed

"See we don't need team building, when we have communication…" Scully rolled her eyes and hit him with the paper

"I'm blaming this on you, Mulder. If you could just communicate with Skinner better, then he wouldn't send you each year and then I wouldn't have to go…" Mulder gave her his puppy dog eyes

"My fault?" Scully just threw the paper at him and walked over to her desk

"Oh you know it is" Scully sat at her desk in a huff "So what else is it? What don't I know about?" Mulder swivelled round looking at his 'I want to believe' poster

"Well there's actually a lot of Agents going this year" Scully raised an eyebrow

"Oh? Who?" Mulder didn't turn around

"Well, I can tell you but you're not going to like them…" Scully glared at him

"Mulder? Who are they?" She asked angrily. Mulder shrugged but didn't turn around

"Well?…" he started slowly. Scully got impatient

"Who?!"

--

Myers sat at his desk and rubbed his face as he looked at the paper in his hand.

'_Why me?' _He thought as he leaned back, just then his best friend Dean Fuller walked in.

"Hey George, did you get it?" he asked. Myers held the paper up.

"Yep" Fuller walked around in front of him.

"Don't worry your not the only one" Dean placed his paper down on the desk. Myers leaned over

"You too?" Fuller nodded

"Yep and so did Greg, Max and Chris and…" Myers looked up at him as he stopped

"And who?…" he as questionably. Fuller just shrugged

--

"Team building Seminar?" Michelle Harp asked as she was handed the paper.

"You've never been to one?" Her friend Stacy asked sitting on the desk next to her

"No, I haven't, did you get one?" Stacy shook her head

"No, just you" Harp nodded and read the letter.

"Oh well, it can't be that bad, it's just supposed to work on communincation skills. Or so it says here" Harp shrugged folding the paper up. Stacy laughed as she stood up and walked away.

"If you think so" She snickered. Harp gave her a funny look

"Hey! Wait a second, what was that for?" Stacy just kept walking, smiling over her shoulder

"You'll see!" she called as she went out the door. Michelle pursed her lips then looked back at the paper

"Ok, then?" Harp slid off the desk and walked over to her computer. Sitting down she started to type on the computer.

'_Team building seminar…Now lets see what you are…' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey I know it's short **

**But it's just a new idea I thought of**

**Let me know if you like it and want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Communication Breakdown**

**2**

**--**

**1 week later**

Mulder and Scully pulled to a stop outside a large building in the middle no-where. Scully looked at the terrain. There were trees all around and slight forestry. Scully groaned as Mulder popped the boot.

"Mulder, why are we here?" Mulder looked out the windscreen

"Because they like torturing us" he replied pointing out the glass at a group of Agents. Scully followed his gaze to see Myers and friends standing watching their car.

"Kill me now, please I beg you" Mulder laugh at her tone

"Come on Scully, this could be fun this year." He said getting out of the car. "We might even see moth men again" Scully smirked as she pulled down her sunglasses and inhaled

'_Here goes' _She thought as she opened the car door and got out. She didn't even make it 3 steps before Agent Myers pinpointed her.

"Well, well, well, Agent Scully…" He started but Scully put her hand up

"Not another word…" Myers and his group laughed as she walked straight past them and up the steps. Myers smiled as Mulder walked over to him

"She doesn't want to be here does she?" Mulder stopped and pursed his lips

"Do you want to build a tower out of furniture?" He asked knowingly. Myers thought for a moment

"Good point" he replied as Mulder walked away behind him. Turning around he called out at his back. "Tell her if she gets sick of building with you, I'm available!" Mulder just put up a hand and walked up the stairs and into the building through the crowd of agents. Myers turned back to his friends

"Why don't you give up George?" Greg Moore said placing his hands in his pocket. "She's way out of your league"

"Yeah George, the Ice Queen will freeze you in a second" Max Norton added. Myers just looked at both of them

"Guys, since when do you know me to give up?" Myers said smiling. Chris Ryans laughed

"Never" Myers nodded

"Exactly! Now if anyone can melt the Ice Queen it will be me…" Suddenly his voice trailed off. They all looked at him strangely.

"Myers are you ok?" Fuller asked. But Myers didn't respond.

"George?" Moore asked. They all looked at him as he stared off in a different direction. They all followed his gaze to see Agent Michelle Harp walking up the stairs then disappeared into the building. All his friends smiled

"Ooh, I think someone has a crush on the Harpsichord" Ryans noted, this brought Myers back to reality.

"Wha?… no, I don't!" They all looked at each other curiously. Myers picked up on it. "Sure she's nice looking but nothing like Agent Scully… plus she's not my type of woman…" Max winked at the others

"Sure she's not…" They all laughed as they walked towards the building. Myers was left behind

"Hey! Wait up!… Guys come on, she's not my type!"

--

Once everyone was inside, they all waited for the speaker to start.

"Hello and welcome to this years Team Building Seminar. I am Karen Swan and I will be your adviser for the next few weeks…" Myers groaned as he sat behind Mulder and Scully, while Harp sat off to one side. Myers looked at the back of Scully's head. Noting her red hair was straighter than usual. Then he saw as Mulder leaned across and whispered something in her ear. Myers thought for a moment and smiled, then with his leg, he gently brought it up under Mulders chair and bumped it. Mulder felt it and Myers knew he did as Mulder looked back over his shoulder angrily. Myers just shrugged

"Sorry, accident" Mulder grunted softly as he turned back around. Myers looked across at Dean who was shaking his head slightly

'Don't' he mouthed

'What?' Myers mouthed back then he brought his foot up under Mulders chair again a bit harder. Mulder's eyes lowered as he turned back around. Myers tried not to smile

"What?" Myers shrugged. Mulder glared at him

"Don't do it" he whispered. This time Scully picked up on it.

"Mulder just ignore him and he'll go away" Mulder gave him one last stare before turning around. Some of the other Agents were watching the little scenario unfold, some laughing slightly. Myers sighed and looked at the speaker. He hoped she hadn't said anything interesting because he wasn't really listening. Myers looked across at the other Agents then his eyes fell on Harp for a minute. Her hair had grown somewhat longer and she had still kept it red. Myers kept looking at her for a long moment. Not noticing his surroundings.

'_She looks really…'_

"What's your name Agent?!" Miss Swan asked abruptly to George

"Myers?!" Dean elbowed him in the ribs

"Pretty!" Myers blurted out. Mulder and Scully both rubbed their faces trying not to laugh. There were giggles in the back ground.

"Agent pretty? Well could you please pay attention?" Karen asked sternly. Myers nodded straightening his tie

"Sorry Miss Swan" Mulder leaned back and whispered over his shoulder.

"Yeah pay attention, Agent pretty" Myers smiled then kicked Mulders chair again.

"Call me what you want, but remember we'll be sitting here for another hour…" He replied hitting the bottom of Mulders chair again. Mulder groaned

"Scully, how long has it been?" Scully looked at her watch

"Ten minutes" Mulder sighed and leaned back as the banging continued.

"If he doesn't stop in 10 minutes I'm going to rip his leg off"

"Not unless I do it first" Mulder and Scully looked at each other and smiled as the banging continued.

"Alright G-woman, I'll hold you to that" Mulder said. Just then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a large spider crawling up the back of a chair in front of him. He elbowed Scully slightly. "Hey look" Scully looked across and smiled

"Pick it up" Mulder looked at her.

"Me?" Scully rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"God, let me do it" Scully picked up the spider in her hands, it was the size of her palm.

"…We are here to learn how to communicate better…" Karen's voice echoed. Just then Mulder felt a bump under his chair again.

"Damn him, I'll communicate with him and it won't be talking" Mulder said through clenched teeth. Scully smiled

"Oh don't worry, I think he'll stop it in a minute. You see Agent Mulder the first rule to communicating is to find something to communicate about" Scully replied. Myers bumped the chair again. Most of the agents were now glancing at them, intrigued. Suddenly Scully turned around

"Hey Myers…" Myers stopped and looked at her, just then she threw the spider at him. Myers jumped up and started to shake his body.

"Get it off me!!" just then the spider fell off Myers and onto Dean's lap. Dean flew out of his seat and tripped on the person next to him and fell on the floor. Laughter erupted throughout the room as Myers stopped jumping up and down. The Speaker just rolled her eyes.

"Gentlemen…" She started

"Is it off?" Myers asked, then he realised Dean was on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" he asked as Dean lifted himself off the floor.

"You threw a spider at me!" Dean turned on him. Everybody laughed harder.

"I did not! Agent Scully threw it at me!" They both stopped and looked at her.

"What are you looking at me for? It's still over your side somewhere" Myers and Dean both looked down wide eyed

"Gentlemen, could you please have a seat!" the speaker ordered. But they weren't listening and neither was anyone else.

"Do you see it?" Dean asked. Myers shook his head

"No, but I'm going to get out of here before it comes back" Myers said as he turned and slid out and into the aisle. Dean followed him and looked back as he went. Then they both walked side by side out the back door. Scully and Mulder watched them go and smiled as they saw the spider crawling back up Myers's trousers and onto his back

"Should we tell him?" Scully asked "We're supposed to learn how to communicate with each other." Mulder shook his head and turned back at the now angry speaker

"No, he'll find out soon enough" Mulder replied. Suddenly a scream could be heard from outside

"Get it off! Get it off!" Everyone laughed

"See, I told you he would find out…" Mulder laughed

"Alright now that everyone has had their fun, can we please get back to it?…" Miss Swan cleared her throat "And so to read your partner's mind you must make them understand what you are saying" Scully rolled her eyes.

'_I bet no-one is having as much fun as I am right now…' _Scully thought sarcastically, then she smiled _'Except the spider maybe…' _

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**And **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Communication Breakdown**

**3**

**--**

It was a short time later and Myers and Dean were still outside sitting on the steps playing rock, paper and scissors.

"Ha! I win again!" Dean said as his paper covered Myers's rocked hand. Myers looked at it.

"Stupid game" Just then they heard voices coming from the doors. Myers and Fuller stood up when agents started to file out. They smirked as they saw him but Myers just let it roll off his shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" he asked when Mulder and Scully walked out.

"Now we have to do a medical and then lunch, then tomorrow we start our team building" Mulder said in a less than enthusiastic voice. Then Mulder smiled and changed the subject "So where's the spider Agent pretty?" Myers just gave him a 'ha ha very funny look' then pointed at the garden

"He's over there somewhere"

"What? You didn't squish him?" Scully asked. Myers shook his head

"No and for the record Agent Scully, I'm not happy with you right now" Scully smiled

"Aw come on Agent Myers you're hurting my feelings" She said sarcastically placing a hand on her chest.

"Well I could kiss your feelings better" Myers said seductively. Scully's expression turned serious

"No" she said bluntly, just then Agent Harp wandered over

"Hello" They all turned around to see her holding a small pendulum that said 'Team building' on it. "Look what I got" She said holding it up "They were giving them out. Look I got you all one" Myers looked across at Mulder as they took the pendulums

"She hasn't been to one of these yet has she?" Mulder shrugged. Harp shook her head as she stood next to Myers

"No actually this is my first time and I was hoping I could hang out with you guys so I can learn the ropes" She said smiling as she looked up at him. Myers felt a little strange then cleared his throat

"Sure, why not" Myers managed to get the courage to put his arm around her shoulders "Come on let me show you around"

"Ah Myers" Myers turned back

"Yeah?"

"Medical?"

"Oh right" He turned back to Harp "I'll show you around after the medical"

"Ok" She agreed as they walked towards the building that holds the doctor inside. Mulder and Scully looked at them

"Do you think something's going on between those two?" Mulder asked

"Who knows? I never want to know what George Myers is thinking"

"You're right there" Mulder laughed as they headed for the building as well.

--

It was a short time later and Myers had been waiting for what seemed like forever. Mulder, Scully Harp and his other friends had already been put through and yet there he was still waiting. Just then the nurse poked her head through the door.

"George Myers the doctor will see you now" Myers sighed with relief

'_Finally' _He thought as he walked into the doctor's office. He was greeted by a dark skinned man with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Agent Myers, I am Doctor Jones, please take a seat" The doctor asked. Myers did as he was told and waited as Mr Jones picked up a small light "Now, I'm just going to do an annual physical." Myers nodded as the doctor shone the light in his eyes. "Now open wide"

"Ah…" Myers opened his mouth as Mr Jones put a paddle pop stick on it.

"Ok you can shut it now" Myers shifted as the doctor check his glands then he turned around and started putting on gloves. Myers looked at this suspiciously.

'_This is new…' _Just then the doctor picked up a thermometer

"Ok Agent Myers please lay on your stomach…"

"Now hold on a second" Myers said putting a hand up. "Where are you going to be putting that?" The doctor stopped

"Where do you think I'm going put it?" he said

"I'm thinking that the place where you're going to be putting that, is the same place I don't want anything put" The doctor was getting annoyed now

"Agent Myers please lay down so I can take your temperature…"

"What happened to an ear thermometer?!" Myers asked pulling his pants tighter and sliding off the table

"I believe this is the most accurate, besides we couldn't get a batch of ear thermometers at such short notice. Don't worry every Agent gets their own"

"I don't care! I aint having that thing shoved up places that I can't even see!" Myers stated as he back towards the door. Mr Jones rubbed his head

"Mr Myers if you don't have your temperature taken then I'll have to go for a more subtle approach." Myers ignored him as he reached the door. Sighing the doctor pulled out a syringe of something from a draw

"Why do you have to be difficult?" He said as he started to flick the needle. Myers eyes went wide

"Oh no you don't" Myers turned and grabbed the door handle and turned… then stopped "Locked?! What kind of a doctor's office is this?!" Myers rattled the handle

"Well you could just let me take your temperature" Myers looked over his shoulder and saw as the doctor was nearly ready with the needle. He turned and rattled faster then banged on the door

"Let me out!! I don't want my temperature taken!" Just then he felt a sharp prick on his arm. He turned to see the doctor smiling over him. "I am so not happy with you right now" Myers said as he slid down the door

"Well next time co-operate" Mr Jones manage to pick up Myers and laid him on the table.

"I am really not happy with you!" Myers mumbled into the padding

"Don't' worry your not the only one I had to do this to… Now let's take your temperature"

--

It was a short time later when Myers manage to drag himself into the lunch area. He saw Agents lined up at the self serve food area and others already eating. Then Myers saw Dean and the others sitting at a far table. Making his way through the crowd he finally made it to them.

"Hey George, thought you'd never get here, we saved you some food. How'd the medical go?" Greg Moore asked. Myers sat down

"Don't even go there…" Myers said as he looked at his food. Picking up a fork he pushed it around his plate.

"Are you alright George?" Dean asked worriedly

"Yeah just a little sore… So where's the Spooks?" He asked. Chris Ryans pointed over the other side of the building.

"Over there somewhere" Myers nodded as they started to eat. Just then a clattering sound was heard in the middle of the room

"Watch where you're going!" Someone yelled. Myers and the others looked up and saw Agent Harp standing with food all down the front of her and another female agent standing in front of her

"I…I…" Harp started. There was slight laugher from the room as food dripped off Harps shirt.

"Stupid clumsy agent" The other agent said as she walked passed her, leaving Harp by herself with the other Agents laughing at her. Harp felt embarrassed as she pulled her shirt away from her skin. Just then Myers stood up with his tray of food and walked over to her. Everyone stared at him when suddenly he pulled his tray into his chest and rubbed it into his shirt making one giant mess. He looked up at all the eyes watching him

"What you've never seen a Myers mess before?" He said out loud. Everyone started to laugh at him, drawing attention away from Harp. He glanced sideways and saw the appreciation on her face

'Thankyou' she mouthed. Myers winked

'Anytime' he mouthed back. He motioned for her to follow him, he took one step then slipped on the meat pie and fell on his butt. The crowd erupted into laugher as he tried to stand up but kept slipping on the floor.

"Myers are you ok?" Harp asked trying to help him up. Finally he managed to get up and stand straight then he pulled down his clothes and pushed his hair back.

"Don't worry, I'm ok…"He said as he looked at the mess on the floor then he cleared his throat and looked around "Somebody, clean up on aisle 5!..."

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry about the wait**

**Hope you liked it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**I promise they'll get to the activities soon**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Communication Breakdown**

**4**

**--**

It was the next day and it was breakfast time. Mulder and Scully had decided to go down to the lake to eat. They sat under a tree and watched the water ripple and getting quite close to each other

"…So you were saying?" Scully asked as she took another bite of her toast. Mulder swallowed

"Oh, I was just saying that maybe after all this we could go out sometime" Scully's eyes looked across curiously. Mulder swallowed again nervously. "Like as friends, not a date but…"

"But?" She asked as she smiled at him. Mulder felt his heart beat faster

"But… but maybe just as colleagues" Scully's eyes narrowed playfully then turned her head away

"Maybe we will" Mulder lifted at that

"Really?" He asked curiously. Scully shrugged

"As long as we make it out alive" Mulder smiled

"Myers would be the only one that wouldn't make it out alive" Scully rolled her eyes

"God, don't talk about Myers…"

"I hear someone wants to talk about me" They both groaned looked over their shoulders as Myers dropped down between them. Mulder looked at him angrily

"Excuse me" Myers looked up at him

"You're excused" Mulder poked him in the arm.

"Ahem?" Myers looked at him

"What? I'm saving your job, you know you're not allowed to ka-noodle with partners. You'll thank me later." Mulder and Scully raised an eyebrow

"Ka-noodle? Where do you come up with these words?" Mulder asked. Myers pointed at his head

"Somewhere in here" He turned to Scully his mouth full of bacon

"Well good morning gorgeous, how about you and me…"

"No" She interrupted bluntly before he could finish. Myers shrugged then turn backed towards the lake

"Suit yourself, you're missing out on something great" He muttered before hoeing into his breakfast again.

"I bet" she muttered under her breath. Mulder looked at his food.

"How can you eat so much bacon in the morning?" He asked. Myers looked across at him and Mulder was somehow reminded of a pig.

"Easy, wanna try?" He held out a piece to him. Mulder put his hands up

"No thank you" Scully leaned back on the grass

"So what are you doing over here anyway?" She asked annoyed.

"I've come to tell you we have to be at the hall for our communication exercises in ten" Mulder and Scully stopped and looked at each other

"Ten minutes?" Scully looked at her watch "You've been here for five already" Myers finished eating and licked his fingers

"So that means we are already late" He said getting up. Mulder and Scully jumped to their feet as well and walked passed him fast. "Hey why are you rushing? It's only communication exercises" But they were already well ahead. Myers shrugged and continued up the hill.

'_Oh well, maybe if I'm lucky they'll be finished when I get there' _

--

Mulder and Scully walked side by side through the door and stood towards the front, near the stage, when they got there. They noticed chairs were placed out in groups of four and Mulder had a strong feeling he knew what was to come. Mulder glanced down at Scully and smiled when she looked up at him with her blue eyes

"Mulder are you ok?" Mulder cleared his throat and winked

"Yeah just looking at something beautiful" Scully gave him a strange look when Myers and Fuller came up behind them

"Break it up you two!" Mulder jumped at his voice. He spun around

"Do you get a kick out of annoying people" Myers smiled as he chewed on something

"Only when it's you" Scully was about to say something when Miss Swan walked up on stage

"Alright can I have everyone's attention? This morning you will be put into groups of 4 when I call your name. Once you are all in your groups take a good look at them because this will be your group for the rest of the week" Miss Swan called out the names for the groups and fondly enough Mulder and Scully were put with Myers and…

"Hello!" Harp greeted as she found her group. Myers looked at Dean as he was put in a group with Greg and the others. Myers waved goodbye then turned back to his tribe.

"Well this could get interesting" he stated as they were issued to sit down. Mulder sat facing Myers while Harp sat facing Scully. Both boys glared at each other as Miss Swan told them what to do.

"Ok, now that everyone is in their groups we will begin…In this exercise you must communicate with each other by only saying one word about what you see when you look at the person in front of you… now begin" Miss Swan said. The room erupted in chatter as all the groups started. Scully and Harp were the first to start.

"Smart" Harp started as she looked at Scully. Scully nodded and smiled slightly

"Bubbly" Scully replied. Harp nodded and kept going. Meanwhile Mulder and Myers were just staring at each other. Myers nodded for him to begin. Mulder thought for a moment

"Annoying" Mulder said as a matter of fact. Myers's eyes narrowed

"Paranoid" Myers said back in the same tone. Mulder shifted position

"Flabby" Myers looked down for a moment

"Puggy" Mulder also looked down then their eyes met

"Paper pusher"

"2 words Agent Mulder"

"4 words Agent Myers" they both glared at each other. Now it was Harp and Scully's turned to look at them as they continued

"Idiot"

"Brainless"

"Loveless"

"Heartless"

"Scullyless" Myers's eyes narrowed

"Harpless" Mulder gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"Clueless" Harp and Scully both glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows

"Strange"

"Spooky" Just then Miss Swan spoke up

"Ok now I would like for two people to step up on the stage… Agent Mulder, Agent Myers…" they both stopped and looked at her

"Us?" They both said in unison. She nodded and motioned for them to come up. Mulder and Myers both made their way to the stage and stood next to each other.

"Ok everyone can I have your attention. The next exercise is trust. How much do you trust your partner?" Mulder and Myers both looked at each other wide eyed "So Agent Mulder you will catch Agent Myers…"

"What?! He ate a lot of bacon this morning! I'm not catching him!" Myers glared

"I was hungry!" Everyone laughed slightly. Miss Swan shook her head

"Alright then Agent Myers you will catch Agent Mulder" Myers looked at Mulder and smiled

"Alright" Mulder narrowed his eyes.

"I don't trust him" Miss Swan rolled her eyes

"Well that is why we are here, to learn how to trust each other, now get into positions before I put you there myself" Both men groaned. Mulder moved and stood in front of Myers. Scully and Harp smiled as they watched. "Alright Agent Mulder fall back and Agent Myers will catch you" Mulder glanced over his shoulder

"You catch me or start running" Myers waved a hand as he got ready

"Yeah, Yeah get on with it" Mulder took a deep breath and it took all his willpower to just fall back. Myers saw Mulder coming towards him and put his arms out when suddenly he lost his footing as Mulder's weight landed on him, pushing them back over some chairs with a crash. Mulder landed on Myers stomach with force. Laughter erupted from the room

"Get it off of me! He's heavy!" he breathed as Mulder just laid there. Miss swan reached an arm out and Mulder took it and stood up. Myers caught his breath and rolled over. "Kill me now" He groaned as he tried to climbed to his knees.

"Gladly" Mulder said as he turned and helped him up annoyed. Myers straightened his shirt

"Next time you're catching" Myers said as he slid off the stage. Mulder followed him. Miss Swan stood shaking her head

"Lets move on, everyone go get changed into your swimmers and meet me at the lake in half an hour" She said loudly. "Maybe we'll get some more sense there"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Had a mind block**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more **

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Communication Breakdown **

**5**

**--**

It was half an hour later when everyone met down at the lake with their swimsuits on. Mulder smiled as Scully walked through the crowd, he stared…well, really stared. He couldn't take his eyes off her silhouette that was wrapped in a black one piece swimsuit and a thin piece of material wrapped around her waist. Scully noticed his stared

"Carefully or you might burn your eyes out if you stare too hard" Mulder swallowed

"If I go blind it'll all be worth it" He replied as Scully stood next to him. She gave him a once over

"Yes it will be" Mulder wasn't sure what she meant and was about to say something when Myers and Harp joined them

"Hello" Harp greeted. Mulder gave her a once over, she didn't look half bad in that pair of swimmers. Just then something slapped him on the back of the head

"Ow!" He rubbed it and looked at Scully. "What was that for?"

"You know what it was for" She replied, just then she noticed an intruding stare coming from none other than George Myers. She put a hand on her hip "Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Wait, you mean I have your permission?" Scully just rolled her eyes as Miss Swan walked out and stood on the peer.

"Ok now that we are all in our swimmers lets begin… This exercise is to show our partners we can trust them with our lives. As I call your name one of you must jump into the water, swim out a little and pretend to drown, then the other agent must save them" Myers nudge Scully

"Oh I can't wait to save you" He said seductively. Scully rolled her eyes as Mulder overheard. Mulder edged his way next to Myers and elbowed him

"Ow! watch it!" Mulder stood in front of him

"Look at her the wrong way and watchout" Mulder warned. Myers just smiled

"Too late for that Agent Mulder" Everyone watched as every agent got their turn at saving each other. Mulder smiled when it was Scully and Harps turn. Michelle jumped in and swam out, Scully waited until she was given the signal then she jumped in after her.

"Ooh she's hot when she's saving lives" Myers noted under his breath. Mulder glared at him.

"Myers..." He warned but George just shrugged.

"What? I'm not the only one thinking it." He motioned to the other male agents smiling as they watched on. Mulder just gave him a warning stare before turning back. After a few minutes Harp and Scully were back at the peer. Mulder and Myers helped them out.

"Good save Agent Scully" Harp said to her. Scully smiled

"Thanks" Just then Miss Swan spoke.

"Ok, Agent Mulder you will be saving Agent Myers" They both groaned but she gave them the eye. "Now"

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a knot." Myers said putting his hands up. Karen glared at him before he turned around and jumped in the water with a large splash. He swam out and started to '_drown.' _Karen motioned to Mulder. Mulder just stood there, hands crossed.

"He's not drowned enough yet, he's still breathing, the bacon hasn't kicked in yet." He said, laughter could be heard in the background. Karen's eyes narrowed.

"Agent Mulder" She said sternly. Mulder rolled his eyes

"Oh Alright" Mulder turned and looked for Myers but he had disappeared "What the?…Scully?" Scully ran over to him and stood on the edge, peering out over the water.

"I don't see him" She replied. Suddenly without warning Myers burst out of the water and grabbed Scully's leg and pulled her in with him. Mulder tried to grab her but he just wasn't fast enough. Mulder watched as Myers dragged Scully out into the middle of the lake

"She's mine now Spooky!" Myers laughed as Scully struggled but couldn't get free. Mulder didn't even think, he just jumped in and started to swim.

"I'll get you Myers!" Mulder yelled as he went.

"Let go of me!" Scully growled then she elbowed him in the ribs as Mulder approached.

"Ow!" Myers let go of Scully as Mulder reached them.

"God! You're impossible!" Scully said annoyed as Mulder took her hand and pulled her close. Myers just put his arms out.

"Aw come on! I was only having some fun!" He yelled as they started to swim back.

"Well have it some place else!" Mulder yelled back. Just then Myers froze

"Something touched my leg!" Mulder and Scully just ignored him.

"We're not falling for that!" Scully yelled back. Myers spun around scanning the water.

"Ah! There it is again!" He screamed as something swam passed him. Mulder and Scully both stopped and turned back.

"Myers stop being such a…" Mulder stopped in mid sentence as a pair of eyes appeared above the water. Mulder and Scully's mouth fell open. "Myers get out of there!" Myers swung around and froze as he saw the eyes coming towards him. Miss Swan and the others hurried to help.

'_Oh God, why didn't I just drown when I had the chance' _Myers thought as he slowly backed up. The eyes started to drift towards him making growling sounds. "Nice alligator, I know I ate a lot of bacon this morning but that doesn't mean I'll taste good" Myers said as he kept backing up

"Myers we're coming!" Scully shouted as they started to swim towards him. Suddenly the eyes lowered and disappeared.

"Oh this can't be good" Myers said as he started to back up quicker.

"Myers hold on!" Mulder and Scully were nearly to him when suddenly he vanished under the water. Mulder and Scully stopped as the water went still

"Damn it! He's not supposed to go like this, he's not that lucky!" Mulder and Scully scanned the water then they heard splashing behind them. They spun around to see Agent Harp approaching

"Harp what are you doing?…" Scully started, just then Harp raised her hands out of the water holding a saucepan and a rock. Mulder smiled

"You are something different Agent Harp" He said taking the saucepan. Just then bubbles started to rise then splashing started. Mulder, Scully and Harp all stared as Myers burst out of the water.

"Help!" He managed before he was dragged back under. Harp was the first one to start swimming towards him followed but Mulder and Scully

"Hold on Myers! We're coming!"

--

**A/N**

**Will they get there in time?**

**LOL poor Myers**

**Hey let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Communication Breakdown **

**6**

**--**

"Over there!" Mulder swam like he had never swum before. He reached the bubbling water and without even thinking he swung the pan with all his might. Smacking the alligator on the head. It released Myers and he floated to the surface, spluttering

"What? Where?" Myers looked around to see Mulder pulling on his arm

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. Myers nodded

"Yeah I think so" Just then bubbles started to form near them

"Lets get out of here" But before they could someone popped their head out of the water.

"You hit me!" Mulder, Scully, Myers and Harp all looked to see Dean in an alligator suit. They all stopped

"Dean?! You were the alligator?!" Myers asked shocked. Fuller smiled.

"Yeah Miss Swan wanted to see whether your communication skills have improved" Myers face dropped

"I was getting eaten by a cannibalistic Alligator?!" Fuller saw and heard his tone drop.

"Now George, it was just a joke…" He said backing up slowly

"Do you see me laughing?" Myers said moving towards him "I could have been eaten and not even known it!" Fuller backed up quicker

"Come on Myers, it was just some fun!" Mulder said placing a hand on his arm. Myers looked at him for a moment

"You're right" he said eyeing his friend "Lets get back to shore" Fuller wasn't sure whether to follow or go a separate way, so he just followed them. Soon enough they made it back to the others and climbed out. When getting out Myers wrapped an arm around Scully's waist.

"So did you like your little swim, Gorgeous?" Scully rolled her eyes and just glared at him.

"Next time I will drown you myself" She said pushing him away. Just then Miss Swan cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone, go get cleaned up and we'll all meet back on the oval" Everyone groaned as they started to leave just then Dean came over to Myers still dressed in the alligator suit.

"Oh that was fun, I can't wait to…" Myers turned around and Fuller gulped. "...I'm going to go now!" Fuller took off with Myers right behind him

"I'm so going to get you Dean!" Mulder, Scully, Harp and the others watched on in amusement as Dean's suit started to fall around his ankles and he slowed down enough for Myers to tackle him, sending them both down and back into the lake. Mulder and Scully laughed

"I don't think that alligator is coming back any time soon" they watched as water splashed everywhere

"I going to get you! You scared me half to death! I could have died!..." They heard Myers scream. Scully laughed

"No I don't think it is"

--

It was sometime later when the groups all met on the oval. Mulder looked across at Scully who was in a black singlet and shorts.

'_Wow she looks so good I that' _He thought then as if she knew he was thinking about her, she turned and looked at him.

"What?" She asked curiously

"You look good" He replied. Scully just smiled

"You don't know the half of it" She said winking at him. He raised an eyebrow

"Really? I would really…"

"...Like to know more about it" Myers finished, interrupting them. Scully groaned

"Do you have to ruin everything?" Myers leaned over her and whispered in her ear

"Yes" Scully rolled her eyes. And pushed him with her shoulder

"You're annoying me" She stated bluntly

"Ooh do I detect a hint of sarcasm from Agent Scully?" She rolled her eyes and pushed him again "You see that Agent Mulder, she's flirting with me" Mulder watched as Scully's eyes went wide then narrowed.

"I am 'what' with you?" Myers smiled as she turned her head to him. Then in a spit second he pecked her on the lips. Scully reeled back

"You see Agent Mulder, I…" He stopped as Scully slapped him across the face. "Ow! You could have warned me!" Scully crossed her arms

"Now where's the fun in that" She replied, just then Harp came up to them wearing a white singlet and shorts.

"Hello" She said cheerfully. Myers just stared

_"_Whoa"Harp looked at him

"Is something wrong Agent Myers?" she asked giving him an odd stared. Myers smiled clearing his throat.

"No, not at all" he replied, just then Miss Swan spoke

"Alright as you can see, this next training exercise will a bit harder." She motioned to the obstacle course before them. "Now before we get into that, we have designed a special outside rock climbing wall as you can see over to your right. Now this is going to test your skills in helping each other, as you can see the wall is high and therefore designed to be hard to climb. If your partner gets tired or gives up you must help them until they reach the top, is this clear?"

"Yes miss" Everyone said in unison

"Good. The first pair to go up the wall will be, Agent Myers and Agent Scully" Scully's mouth dropped

"What?! You have got to be kidding me!" She complained. Myers on the other hand was smiling

"Don't tell me Agent Scully is scared?" Scully glared at him

"I'll show you scared" she muttered angrily, then she walked through the crowd and got strapped into the safety harness. Myers did the same. Soon enough they were off and climbing. After a few minutes they were half way and Myers was ahead of Scully by only half a body length and he was already slowing down.

"Oh God I'm unfit!" he groaned as heaved another step up.

"I could have told you that before you stepped off the ground" Scully replied slowing down slightly.

"Hey I'm not the only one that's slowing down here" Myers said back to her. Scully looked up at him

"Are you implying something Agent Myers?" Scully asked defensively, Myers was about to say some thing when a call came from the ground

"Hurry up, we still have more groups to get through" Miss Swan yelled at them. Scully placed her head on the wall

"I am so going to shoot something when I get down" She muttered and kept climbing. Myers on the other hand had given up

"I give up! I can't do it!" He let go of the wall and just hung there on his harness. Scully looked up at him

"You what?!" She climbed up so she was level with him. "You can't do this to me! Now it's my job to get that sorry butt of yours up this wall!" She let go of the wall and swung and kicked him up the behind. Myers jumped and went a little higher

"Ow!, hey that's tender! Don't do it!" He said rubbing his butt. Scully smiled, going a little higher as well

"I'm sorry, do it? Was that what you said?" Scully kicked him again and he managed to heave up the harness a little further

"No! I said don't do it!" he argued, glaring at her. She smiled

"Right I got you, do it!"

"No!" but again she kicked him. "Ow! You know if you just communicate with me I may just follow you" Myers said heaving up a little more. Scully smiled

"Oh but I am communicating with you" Myers glared at her

"How, by kicking me? There are rules about this you know" He said moving up more. Scully nodded squinting slightly

"Think about it Agent Myers, if I held a gun at your head what does that tell you?"

"That you want to kill me?" he asked bluntly

"Exactly, so if I wave a hand at you and turn away that tells you?…"

"You want me to go away?" she smiled

"You're good Agent Myers…" She said sarcastically "Now so if I kick you in the butt whilst climbing a wall what does that tell you?" Myers nodded slowly, pursing his lips.

"You want me to get my sorry butt up this wall" He looked down at her

"Couldn't have said it better myself" She said heaving up a little bit. All the while the onlookers were laughing quietly.

"Now you see that wasn't so hard Agent Scully…" Suddenly the safety harness slipped. Myers grabbed on but it was too late it in a split second it broke and he fell down the wall until he hit the ground.

"Oof!" Myers rolled over on the grass and held his ribs "I think I broke something." Just then Scully unhooked herself and landed on the ground safely. She walked over to him and knelt down

"Myers? Are you ok?" She asked concerned, feeling his ribs. Myers looked up at her

"I think I need a kiss" Scully rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest before she stood up and walked over to Mulder and Harp.

"He's ok, I'm getting a drink" Harp looked at Mulder as Scully walked passed

"Well that went well" Mulder smiled

"Yeah, it did" He replied. Suddenly Miss Swan walked in the centre of the group. Myers rolled over and looked up at her.

"I think I need a hug" She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, next on the wall is…"

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry this took so long**

**Hope you like it let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Communication Breakdown **

**7**

**--**

"Right! Move! Move! Move!"

"Get out of my way Myers!"

"Not on your life Spooks this one's mine!" Suddenly Myers managed to run in front of Mulder and push him sideways into a mud hole, Myers laughed hysterically as he pushed on through the obstacle course. "Victory!!"

"Myers! I'm going to kill you and when I'm done you're going to wish you were dead!" Just then Harp ran past him

"Better luck next time Agent Mulder!" she yelled as she went past. Mulder's eyes went wide

"No way! They can't win!" Mulder scrambled through the mud hole when Scully came round the corner. She stopped at him

"Mulder?…" She started.

"What the hell took you so long?!" He said managing to stand up. "They're winning!" Scully grabbed his arm

"Well I would have gotten here quicker but Agent Harp did a little sneaky move back at the monkey bars. Apparently sand doesn't go so well on metal!" she said angrily turning around and showing him the mud on her butt. His eyes went wide.

"She's as sneaky as the paper pusher!" Mulder managed to get out of the mud, he pulled at his shirt. "We can't let them win!" Mulder and Scully raced after Myers and Harp. They had been put into groups to compete against each other and Mulder was getting more and more annoyed because Agent Myers was winning against him. Mulder and Scully ran like they had never run before. They saw Myers and Harp on the home stretch now and were gaining on them. The crowd cheered as Mulder and Scully came up beside them.

"I'm going to win!" Myers said through clenched teeth his face red. Mulder squinted pushing hard

"Not on your life paper pusher!" They were nearly to the finishing line when Mulder tripped on the grass and fell in front of Myers who went toppling over and over. Scully and Harp ran over the finishing line.

"I think I broke something!" Wailed Myers unable to move, winded by the sudden thud on the ground. Mulder also rolled over.

"I think I broke everything" he wined back. Myers looked over to him.

"If I can't walk, I'm suing!" Mulder waved a hand as he lay on the ground as Myers moved towards him.

"Are you kidding? I could have internal bleeding from the mark that your lump of a foot made when it jumped on me! If anyone is suing it's me!" Mulder said putting up his legs ready to warn of him. Scully and Harp both shook their heads

"We better help them" Harp said moving forward but Scully grabbed her arm.

"No wait, haven't you ever seen a pair of slugs fight?" Harp looked at her and saw her grinning, she gestured to the two men sliding towards each other

"…You want a fight? I'll take you on!" Myers slid towards Mulder again.

"Come on then, take your best shot!" Scully smiled.

"I bet on the mud slug…" she said to Harp.

"I bet on the…" Suddenly a whistle blew

"Alright everyone! Get back to the orientation building! Looks like we need to go over a few things." everyone groaned. "NOW!" Miss Swan pointed to the building. "Agent Scully, Agent Harp take these two Agents to the doctor!"

"Yes miss" they both said in unison.

"NO! Not the doctor! I'm ok! See I'm fine!" Myers said jumping up suddenly then collapsing again. Scully rolled her eyes as the girls helped them up. Soon enough they reached the Doctor, who smiled at them

"What have we here?" he asked as Mulder and Myers sat on his table. Myers edged closer to Mulder so they were pretty well joined at the hip. Mulder rolled his eyes.

"Obstacle course" Harp stated before they left the room. The doctor laughed

"Oh yes, that is the most common cause of injury every year" He said strapping on a latex glove. Myers's eyes went wide, he gulped

"You're just going to check our bones aren't you?" He asked kind of nervous. Mulder tried to hold back a laugh as he winked at the doctor. The doctor smiled and received the wink, time for some fun.

"Yes pretty much…" Myers heaved a sigh of relief.

"Phew, thank God"

"Although you do look a little flushed…" Myers eyes went wide

"Flushed? I'm not flushed am I agent Mulder?" he said nudging him. Mulder looked at him

"Oh I don't know, you do look like you're running a temperature…"

"What? I feel fine! I'm not running anything…"

"You're right Agent Mulder, I think I will take his temperature…" Myers's head was spinning.

"What? I…" suddenly he fainted and fell back on the bed. Mulder looked at the doctor and held out a hand.

"Pay up…" The doctor pursed his lips

"Oh, alright you win" he said pulling out some money as he gazed across the unconscious Myers. "I really thought I would have to use the injection" Mulder took the money and poked it.

"It was close though I didn't think he would do it" The doctor laughed

"Alright let's look at your leg" The doctor looked at his leg. Mulder laughed as Myers started to stir.

"Hey how about we take a bet to see if we can make him faint again." Mulder held up his hand and the doctor clasped it.

"Alright… now where's my thermometer?"

--

It was a short time later when they reached back at the Oriantation building to see all the Agents in their groups making towers out of furniture. Mulder looked around for a moment until he saw Scully and Harp making a tower also. Myers leaned across to Mulder.

"Maybe we should back away slowly before someone sees us" He muttered. Now even though Mulder didn't really like Agent Myers, he did kind of like his idea. Mulder stepped back a step.

"Yeah, I think I might" he said. Just then someone called out

"Ah finally!" Mulder and Myers looked to see Miss Swan coming towards them. Myers leaned over

"We should have run" Mulder nodded slowly

"Yes, we should have" He replied as Miss Swan came in front of them.

"So you have finally joined us" She turned around to the rest of the group "Ok people listen up! Agent Mulder and Agent Myers here, are going to show you how to build a tower together out of furniture quickly and using communication skills that I'm sure the have learn't since they have been here" She finished. Mulder and Myers both looked at her in shock

"We are going to do what together?" Myers said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not building a tower with him" Mulder grumbled. Miss Swan smiled

"I'm not giving you a choice" she replied. "Now Agents, make us a tower!"

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry about the wait and the shortness**

**The next chapter should be better**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Communication Breakdown**

**8**

**--**

There comes a point in everyone's life when the know that one day, they will have to built a tower out of furniture and for Myers and Mulder, this was that day.

"Where is the pencil sharpener?!"

"It's right there!" Myers pointed right in the middle of the tower of furniture they had made. Mulder's eyes went wide

"What the hell is it doing in there?!" He yelled with his arms open at Myers

"I was making the tower and I shoved it in there! Duh!"

"Agent Myers did it ever occur to you that you should have waited until we finished to put it on the top?" Myers was about to say something then stopped. Mulder looked at him knowing "No I guess not" Just then Miss Swan spoke up

"The pencil sharpener must be on top of the tower to be finished" Mulder and Myers both glared at each other

"Well go and get it" Myers argued. Mulder just stared sideways at him

"You put it in there you go and get it" Myers pursed his lips.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" Mulder rolled his eyes but did it anyway

"Ha! My Rock breaks your scissors!" Mulder declared happily. Myers groaned

"Damn cheap brand scissors" He grumbled as he proceeded to find the pencil sharpener and pull it out. Now even though Myers had a job to do, he couldn't help but let his mind, and eyes, wander to a very attractive Agent Harp standing watching him in the crowd. Myers put his hand in the tower and grasped something that didn't even resemble a Pencil sharpener and pulled it out. Harp smiled then suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and Myers snapped out of his daze to see his tower toppling over off the stage and into another tower that fell into another tower and so forth. Now there were only a few words in Myers's mind that described this instant…the Domino effect. Everyone watch as Fuller ran for the towers as they continued to topple over, trying to save what he could but it was too late.

"Oops" Myers whispered as the last tower collapsed with a crash. Mulder and Myers both looked to see one big giant mess of furniture all around the room. The crowd erupted into laughter.

"Well that went well, I'll remember next time when I say pencil sharpener, I'll know you'll go for the sticky tape machine" Mulder said to Myers who glared sideways at him. Just then a very angry voice echoed throughout the room.

"10 years! 10 years! I have been here and in that time I have never seen such uncoordinated, unresponsive, destructive Agents!"

"Why thank you" Myers said smiling. Miss Swan's eyes narrow and everyone could see she was fuming

"Ah Miss Swan?…" Mulder started but she had, had enough

"OUT! Get out! You, you, you, you and you!" Fuller, Scully and Harp all pointed at themselves.

"Us?" Karen pointed to the door

"OUT! Get out now! I will make sure your Directors will hear about this, now go home! And don't come back" One by one, Mulder, Myers, Fuller, Harp and Scully all moved out the door and stood on the steps

"So what now?" Fuller asked squinting in the sun. Myers smiled

"You heard the woman, it's time to go home" he said as he stepped down a step. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright then, home time it is..."

--

It was a long time later and they were on the road

"Well that went well" Mulder said as they drove back towards DC, it had been raining and the road was wet.

"Well? Mulder, you and Myers managed to single handedly send Miss Swan into a Communication Breakdown and not only that, you managed to ruin everyone's towers with a single pull of a sticky tape machine." Scully said from the back seat, sitting in the middle of Agent Harp and Fuller while Myers and Mulder sat in the front. Myers looked at Mulder and smiled

"We did good didn't we" He laughed as Mulder and him Hi Five each other. Fuller, Scully and Harp all looked at them strangely.

"Since when do you two like each other?" Fuller asked suspiciously. Mulder laughed

"We don't, we just know how to 'communicate'" Scully rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha very funny, you know Skinner's going to want us to explain why we're coming home early you know" she said. Myers looked over his shoulder

"We at least you don't have Kersh. Fuller, Harp and I are all in for a long morning tomorrow" Scully nodded slowly

"I bet you will be, I…" Suddenly a loud bang came from the right side of the car. Mulder felt the wheel give a little and pulled over on the dirt.

"What was that?" Harp asked looking out the window

"Flat tire" Mulder said undoing his seatbelt. Scully nudged Harp and Fuller saw it. Harp winked and turned on a seductive voice.

"Ooh, I always like to see a man get down and dirty" Harp smiled, shocking everyone. Just then Myers undid his seatbelt and stretched, opening the door.

"Well Agent Mulder, this tire isn't getting changed, let an expert do it" He said as they both got out of the car. Mulder shook his head

"Oh, no you don't. Do you even know how to change a tire, Paper Pusher?" Myers strolled confidently along the side of the car.

"Do I know how to change a tire? Please, I was born to change a tire" he said as they both got the spanner, jack and the spare tire out. Meanwhile in the car there was laugher as they listened to the ongoing 'communication' between the two agents

"Now we'll see if they learnt anything from the seminar" Harp laughed as they heard Myers shout at Mulder.

"What are you doing Spooks?! Jack first!..." Fuller smiled.

"Hey, 10 dollars we are here for more than half an hour" Fuller betted looking at the girls. Harp and Scully smiled

"You're on!" They all Hi Five each other and continued to listen to the conversation outside

"Come on Agent Mulder please, can't you see I'm trying to impress Agent Harp?" Mulder raised an eyebrow

"I thought you were into Scully?" Myers smiled

"I am but Harp likes men that like to get down and dirty, and how much dirtier can you get than changing a tire?" Mulder rolled his eyes.

"No, now move a side" But Myers didn't let up as he grabbed the spanner. Mulder was getting more annoyed. He stepped aside knowing it would go quicker if he just let Myers do it.

"Ok fine, go for it" he said stepping back. Myers smiled as he started to undo the nut, but he seemed to be having trouble.

"Damn thing!" Myers said through clenched teeth trying to get the stuck bolt to move. Mulder rolled his eyes and knelt down next to him.

"Here let me do it" He offered but Myers shook his head

"No… I'm… Fine…" He pushed with all his might then suddenly the spanner slipped of the bolt and flew up and hit Mulder in the head.

"ARGH! God damn it, Myers!!" Myers stood up as Mulder rubbed his head hard.

"Oh I'm so sorry! It slipped!" Mulder continued to rub his face, saying things that aren't really important right now. Myers tried a smile "Hey look on the bright side, at least you'll only look like an egg head for a few days" he offered. Mulder stopped and his eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

"Myers…"

"Yeah?"

"Run…" Myers's eyes went wide as Mulder stalked towards him.

"Now Spooks remember what we learnt, we need to communicate to…"

"Myers!…"

"I think I better go!…" Myers didn't even finish before he started to run down the road with Mulder chasing after him. Scully, Harp and Fuller all burst into laughter as they saw Mulder tackle Myers into the mud. Fuller turned to them

"I bet another 20 dollars we will be here for at least an hour longer" Scully and Harp looked at him, then out at the two men mud wrestling.

"You're on Agent Fuller, You're on" They all smiled as Mulder and Myers both continued to wrestle and Scully couldn't help but think of what Harp had said

"_I always like to see a man get down and dirty" _She smiled as the two men stood up covered in mud.

'_Well this ends a good day' _She thought as Mulder pushed Myers down the wet muddy embankment. She laughed _'No, that ends a really good day…' _She watched as Myers got half way up the hill and slipped and fell back down again.

'_A really good day indeed...'_

--

**A/N**

**Hey guys hope you like it**

**I was half out of ideas, so I hope this was an ok way to end it **

**Let me know what you thought and **

**Thanks for all the reviews and **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
